Treasure Sniper of Spira
by Drago3511
Summary: Spira, a world where the majority of the populace despise the use of machina and pray to their deity, Yevon. A world of monsters, summoners, and Sin. But a new element has come into play... a Rider. Follow Marcus Wakahisa, Kamen Rider DiEnd, on his quest to recover his cards, and his memories Rated T for blood, alcohol, and language. TidusxYuna, MarcusxLulu


"Guys and girls, girls and guys. Gather around and feast your eyes!"

"Hey everyone, Drago3511 here with a NEW story! And for once, it's NOT a Multiverse or Alternate Chronicle. That's right, everyone! This fic will have NOTHING to do with my main OC, Sean Sky, or any of his friends!"

"That being said, I re-visited my PS2 a while back and played through my copy of Final Fantasy X, great game by the way. After I beat it and went on to continuing on Final Fantasy X-2, a thought hit me. As you all must know by now, I love Kamen Rider. So when that thought hit me, I got the idea... that Spira should be introduced to a new factor."

"No, I'm not making Tidus or any of the original cast into Riders... but I WILL be introducing an OC! And by the title, I think you can take a guess as to his Rider identity..."

"Really? No one? Fine, guess I'll spoil it for you if you couldn't guess... it's DIEND! That's right, people! Kamen Rider DiEnd is coming to Spira! But like I said, this is an OC, so it won't be Daiki Kaitou. It will be an all new DiEnd! But who is this OC? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out! Cue the Disclaimer!"

"I do NOT own Final Fantasy X or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Square Enix and Toei respectively. I DO own my OC though, and anything else that I decide to come up with and throw into the story that never existed. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road!"

 **ATTACK RIDE: LINE BREAK**

* * *

Fragments...

Shards of memory...

Scattered and lost to the wind...

The sound of waves crashing along the shore...

A figure in black and blue fighting a group of men and monsters...

But why... why was he fighting?

A sudden blast from one of the weapons of the men sent him flying back... and into the depths of the sea below...

Cards...

There were many cards... each depicting a different masked face...

But... there was one among them all that stood out...

It was a card that showed the helmet of the black and blue figure...

And only one name came to mind...

DiEnd...

* * *

Again, the sound of waves crashing along the shore echoed into the world. The sandy shore of a beach, pure and clean. It almost seemed perfect, untouched. They keyword there being "almost".

There was a figure laying face-down in the sand. From first glance, you could tell it was definitely a man. His black hair was wet, but his clothes seemed almost completely dry. The way he was laying so close to the shoreline indicated that he may have washed up onto the beach.

He stirred briefly, but it seemed like an eternity to him before he opened his eyes to catch a glimpse at his currently sideways view of the world. He slowly got to his feet, shifting his weight so that he could stand upright as his boots dug into the sand.

If one were to look at the young man now, you could tell that he looked approximately 23 years old, probably Japanese-American. His black hair was still wet, but retained it's usual slightly spiky style. His brown eyes were squinted slightly, so he could adjust his vision to the sunlight shining down on him from the bright blue sky. He was wearing an open black jacket over a blue vest and a white t-shirt, black and blue pants, and navy boots with white accents. On the back of his jacket was a strange blue symbol that was made up of multiple vertical lines.

The young man shook his head lightly, trying to regain his bearings. Bringing a hand up to his head, he brushed out any sand that may have gotten stuck in his hair.

"Where... am I? What happened?" He muttered to himself. He looked around at his surroundings, seeing nothing but the sandy beach where he was standing, the sea, and a line of trees leading into the main land.

"Can't remember..." He put his hands on his waist, but felt something brush against him from the inside of his jacket. He reached inside and pulled out a strange looking device. It was black and rectangular with a handle and trigger, the sides had blue, silver, and gold designs to them, a silver cylindrical grip was underneath the front of the device, with two gun barrels on the front under two flat red lights. On the side there also seemed to be a thin slot for something to be inserted into it.

The young man winced and held his head in his other had as his head pounded and words started to reveal themselves.

* * *

 _Marcus Wakahisa_

 _Rider Cards_

 _Fight_

 _Attack Ride_

 _Diendriver_

 _Kamen Rider_

 _DiEnd_

* * *

After the pain stopped, he looked back down at the object in his hand.

"I... remember. Only a little. But, this is the Diendriver. And... my name is Marcus. Marcus Wakahisa."

After looking at the Diendriver for another minute, he spun it around on his finger before catching the grip in his hand, almost like it was second nature. He then put his arm down, still holding onto the device.

"Maybe I should start looking around... wherever this place is. I might find some people. I only hope this place isn't deserted." And with that, Marcus started walking into the treeline.

It was a seemingly peaceful tropical forest area. The sounds of waterfalls in the distance, rustling leaves, chirping birds, it was all pretty peaceful. A little too peaceful, he thought. For some reason, Marcus was still gripping the Diendriver tightly in his right hand. He got the feeling like he was being watched too, like something was going to jump out and attack him at any moment.

Marcus' instincts kicked in and he turned around, aiming his weapon at some shrubbery and pulling the trigger. Two bullets escaped the twin barrels and zoomed into the distance. But a large wild dog-like creature jumped out and pounced at him. Marcus rolled to the side to avoid being clawed at or bitten.

At that moment, he got another vision.

* * *

 _A card depicting the mask of DiEnd_

 _A pair of hands sliding the card into the Diendriver_

 _The weapon extended and showing the back of the card_

 ** _KAMEN RIDE_**

 _"Henshin!"_

 ** _DIEND!_**

* * *

The vision stopped just in time for Marcus to jump back to avoid another attack from the beast. He pulled the trigger again and fired two more shots, barely grazing the beast's face.

"This is bad... but that vision... what card?"

Marcus didn't have time to think because two more identical canines jumped out to join the first one. They travelled in a pack. And Marcus was not going to stick around to be dog food.

So he turned tail and ran away to try and formulate a strategy.

The pack chased after him, which didn't help his train of thought as he was searching frantically through his pockets to try and find that card.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

His search was cut short when he found himself at a cliff overseeing a lake. He turned around to see them inching closer and closer to him, forcing him to back up to the very edge of the cliff. Marcus looked back and saw a pebble drop down into the water. It wasn't a long drop, but he didn't feel like taking another dip after being washed ashore.

He turned back to his feral enemies and, in a last ditch effort, he searched inside of his jacket. As if by muscle memory, he pulled on a button, revealing a hidden pocket, and removing a single card from there. Pulling it to his face, Marcus immediately knew what he had to do.

"I'm done running. If you mutts want me, well here I am. But I'm not going down without a fight."

He twirled the Diendriver in his right hand and slid the card into the barrel, making a mechanical sound. From there, Marcus grabbed the barrel of the weapon and pulled it forward with his left hand.

 **KAMEN RIDE**

A high-pitched whirring sound emitted into the air, and Marcus raised the Diendriver above his head slowly, waiting for just the right moment. The canines growled at him and took another step forward as a group. This was his moment.

"Henshin!"

And he pulled the trigger.

 **DIEND!**

He brought his arm back down as a group of blue bars shot into the air and three holograms of blue, red, and green shuffled around him. The three colors came together around his body, making a black and grey suit. Then the blue bars slid down over his helmet, losing their color, but lighting up the eye pieces blue, as well as adding blue and streaks of yellow to the suit. Around his waist was a buckle with the same logo that was on the back of his jacket, and a card holder on his left hip.

Standing there on the cliff was no ordinary man.

He was the Treasure Sniper...

Kamen Rider DiEnd!

The beasts wasted no more time and charged at DiEnd, fangs and claws ready to try and rip him to shreds. But he had other plans. He jumped over them, firing shots from above as he flipped over them before landing on the other side. The canines howled in pain as some of the shots grazed them, but that didn't bring them down.

Skidding to a stop as to not fall over the edge of the cliff, the beasts turned around to face the Kamen Rider. Looking at his opponents, DiEnd pulled back the barrel of his weapon and reached for the card holder on the side of his belt. He pulled it open and extracted a single card before closing it. Placing the card into the slot in the Diendriver, he extended the barrel once more.

 **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Raising his arm up to fire, DiEnd pulled the trigger. But shots didn't just fire from his weapon, holographic versions of his weapon appeared around it, firing multiple machine-gun like blasts in a hail upon the creatures.

They all hit their mark, howling in pain once more. When the hail of gunfire ended, the beasts fell over. But the strange thing was, they didn't just collapse and die. Their bodies disappeared, leaving behind wisps of light that rose up into the air and vanished.

"Huh... for some reason I was expecting an explosion. But that was strange."

Marcus noticed that they each dropped a small sphere, which looked valuable. So he was compelled to pick up his spoils of war and put them away... in whatever convenient space let him do so. He also noticed a few small gold coins and took those too, figuring that it must be the local currency. If not, gold was gold as far as he was concerned.

"Hopefully there's someone else on this island. But for now, I better stay henshined if I'll face more trouble like that."

And with that, he walked further inland, not knowing that his entire world was going to change on this very day. But that... is a story for next time.

* * *

 _ **CURRENT CARDS**_

 **Attack Ride:**

Blast

Illusion

Barrier

Cross Attack

Invisible

 **Kamen Ride:**

Rey

Drake

Gai

Delta

Den-O

Todoroki

IXA

Riotroopers

Agito

Raia

* * *

"And there we go. I know, unusually short chapter compared to what I usually write, but I just wanted to get this out of the way before I continue."

"So, what do you all think of Marcus as DiEnd? Like him? Hate him? Give me some feedback."

"Also, if you're curious as to why Marcus doesn't even have DiEnd's Final Attack Ride... that will be revealed next chapter. So how will Marcus' appearance change the story of Final Fantasy X? You might be surprised... until next time, later."

"Oh, one more thing, I swear. Please don't ask me to make people Riders in this story. So no asking me if Tidus will be Kuuga or Ryuki, or anything else like that. This applies to all characters! That's not to say that there won't be other Riders in this story. If you have an OC Rider that you want turned into a card for DiEnd to use later on, send me a PM of your Rider and what they can do!"


End file.
